An Awesome Weekend
by Shut up Sato
Summary: A one shot story. Naruto and his friends have a sleepover. Shounin-ai. Very cute, if I do say so myself. Nothing explit. Slight NejiShika or ShikaNeji, KibaShino, ShinoKiba, or SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Maybe AU, I'm not sure


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything that remotely relates to it except forehead protectors, trading cards, rubber kunai, and plushy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything that remotely relates to it except forehead protectors, trading cards, rubber kunai, and plushy. **

**Enjoy, if you dare!**

"I dare you to…" the boy mumbled into his jacket sleeve. "I dare you to only speak in quotes for the rest of today!" Kiba shouted excitedly into the blonde's ear. They were playing the ever common sleepover game Truth or Dare. This was one of the many "guys-night- in"s that occurred every weekend, without fail.

"No problem! I'll start…now!" he yelled out to the heavens, even though he was currently without God or death status.

"Look over there, Naruto. Stop yelling or you'll wake Shikamaru," commented Neji dryly. Naruto nodded and then thought of something. He would start his dare by saying…

"Oh, he's sleeping like before the rooster went blind," Naruto grinned to himself, beaming like the sun. He was just itching with pride for his joke, but the other guys just chuckled.

"Nice one, Naruto…" Sasuke sarcasm seeping threw out every word.

Naruto smiled and replied, "I can do anything you can do better. I can do anything better than you!"

"No, you can't," came the oh-so exquisite and thought out remark from Sasuke.

"Yes, I can,"

"No, you can't,"

"Are you hungry?" Naruto chuckled after he said this because Kiba had the funniest look on his face. Naruto loved to make people confused!

"Hey, moron, if you can do anything better than me, then why didn't you ask me out, instead of me asking you?" Sasuke smirked again when Naruto's cheeks tinted the color of tomatoes.

"With a name like Sasuke, it has to be good," Naruto smiled and, while still trying to calm his blushing face, he went to lie next to the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Is that so?" Sasuke climbed on top of the blonde, who now had his eyes closed.

"The truth hurts worse, than anything I could bring myself to do to you," Naruto hugged Sasuke to his chest.

"Well, that truth doesn't hurt too much," Sasuke said lazily. He was getting ready to fall asleep on his beautiful boyfriend.

"Yea, it just boosts his ego…now get a room," Shikamaru woke up and went over to sit next to Neji, who was on the couch.

"Hey guys I..." Kiba started to say something about going to sleep, but then remembered that they didn't have school the next day.

Kiba laughed at himself while everyone else gave him a look. He stood up, and went over to his boyfriend Shino, who was playing a video game with Naruto. "I'll be right back," He said.

And he was right back. He went across the street to his own house to grab some CD's. "Yo, Neji put this in."

The music was blasting into next year. All of the guys got up and did some sort of white boy dance. They all laughed and then Neji remembered that they were playing Truth or Dare. He would have said something, but he was having too much fun grinding against Shikamaru.

The music stopped when it was almost midnight. They were all lying down, each paired with their other half. Naruto was lying on top of Sasuke, though.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why is it that you two never kiss in public?" Kiba asked. Shino gave him a disapproving bonk to the head, but Sasuke just laughed while Naruto blushed, once again, like a tomato.

"We actually don't even kiss in private. Naruto's lips are too afraid of loosing their virginity," Sasuke teased. He looked down and, giving the most of a pout Sasuke Uchiha was ever aloud to give, he asked a question.

"Please, can I kiss you Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Is it in you?" he chuckled a bit, leaned up, and kissed Sasuke, still blushing like the tomatoes Sasuke loved so much.

**Thank you for reading. Please review, if you have time, and if you want to guess as to what the quotes are from, be my guest. I'll be happy to tell you if you're right!**


End file.
